This Can't BE REAL
by Anna Crosszeria
Summary: Whoa, whoa, whoa! I knew it! I knew I shouldn't have come to this art gallery! Now I'm running for my life with a little girl. What the- the rose is our life. Crap. This is so not good for my sanity. Follows the game. T for well...you guys played it right?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't know what possessed me to write this but... I'm not really a fan of OCs in Ib but I just can't get this out of mah head. So yeah hope you guys find it worth your while ^^**

**Disclaimer: *coughs and puts on glasses* According to my lawyer, I don't own Ib in any cases and I will be sued if I claim it. *bows***

* * *

I looked around to the white wall plastered by different kinds of paintings with an indifferent stare. To say that I was bored was a huge understatement. I huffed and crossed my arms on my chest. I looked at my best friend with a pout.

"Why do we have to visit here again?" I asked her.

My best friend rolled her eyes. "Because we have a day to ourselves before the trip ends, Mi-sa-ki~!"

I suppressed a shudder as she said my name in a sing-a-song tone. Really, she can be creepy sometimes. "But Haru, I'm bored!" I whined. "You know well I don't like these things. 'Sides I saw a café two blocks from here! I wanna go there!"

"We'll go there after we view all the paintings. Suck it up until then, ne?" she said with a tone of finality.

I glared at her smiling face. She was wearing her casual white top with some denim jeans and sneakers. Her long red hair was on a bun and her brown eyes were covered by black eye glasses. On contrast to her, I wore a black hoodie, white shirt with an 'LIKE A BOSS' print on the front, black pleated skirt and black knee-high boots. Today was supposed to be our university's annual trip. It was a five day trip to different places. And today was the last day. It is a day where we can do anything we want as long as it's civil. And unfortunately, we, or rather my architecture student friend, chose that we visit Guertena's art gallery.

"Fine." I huffed. "Let's split up and meet at the reception area in two hours. That okay to you?"

Haru seems to be satisfied with my suggestion. She nodded. "That seems to be fine. Sure, I'll text you!~" with that, she left.

I sighed as she left. Now, I have to find a quiet place to sit down since the only couch here is a display. I walked and bypassed people. I didn't even bother to look at the paintings. As I said, I am not a fan of paintings and sculptures. I'd rather go to a restaurant and observe because I am a Hospitality Management student after all. Besides, they give me creeps.

I noticed a long hallway with a huge mural painting. It caught my eye because it's like a child's drawing only creepier with different contrasts of colors. On the middle of the mural painting, I notice a little girl with brown hair looking the title plate with confused red eyes. I decided to approach her and ask; "What's wrong?"

The girl looked at me then to the plate. "I don't know this word." She said pointing the word 'Fabricated' on the plate.

"Oh! It's called Fabricated World," I said with a smile.

As if on cue, the lights went out momentarily then went back on. I jumped, startled. Very funny electric company. I am very amused. Sarcasm used. I stared at the girl. She merely blinked and looked up.

"Are you okay miss?" asked the girl.

I shook my head and laughed sheepishly. "I'm fine, kiddo. I was just startled by the lights and all." I placed my hands on my hips. "And it's Misaki but I'll let you call me Saki ne?" I said with a wink.

"Miss Saki? I'm Ib…" she said giving me a soft smile.

I nodded and offered my hand. "Close enough, drop the 'miss' though. Well Ib, shall we find out what happened?"

I guess she was reluctant when I offered my hand. What can I say? I'm just a girl she met a few minutes ago. So I put it down and turned around, beckoning her to follow. As we walk through the halls there was no one. Where did all the people go? I also notice Ib grabbing my skirt. I guess she's scared too. I stopped and realized something. I have a phone! Quickly grabbing my phone, I speed-dialed Haru's number. Please pick up! But… there was only dead silence on the other line. I took a quick look and realized the problem. No signal. I sighed and pocketed my phone.

"Say, Ib, what do you think is going on?"

The little girl stayed quiet and shook her head. I smiled and kneeled down her level. I patted her head. "Don't worry, you're not alone." She gave me a soft smile and nodded.

We continued walking to the reception area. We ignored the dimming of lights until we came to the section where the "Abyss of the Deep" was place. It was on the sign so it's got to be popular. Still, no one's there.

"Where is everybody?" asked Ib, softly.

"Maybe they got out, closing time maybe? Let's go to the entrance then." I suggested, keeping calm and thinking positive.

I lead her to entrance. I could've sworn I saw someone passing through the dark window!

"Saki, it's locked," said Ib softly with worry.

"What?! We're locked out?" I exclaimed.

"Maybe we need to go to that painting again…" murmured Ib.

"That's a good idea, Ib. I think we should find something," I said.

I began to take the lead again. Ib was following closely behind me, clutching my skirt once more. As I walked right after a flight of stairs, I noticed a shadow from the window but paid no mind and continued on. I jumped when I heard banging from the same window. Yes I have a weak heart over jumpscares… But I have to be strong for Ib. She's only nine yet she appears to be more mature than that. Still, she's just a nine year old and she needs someone who's older than her to be there. Not that I'm old. Goodness! I'm only 17!

"Saki?" asked Ib.

I looked at her. She's worried for me. I took a deep breath and shook my head, slapping my cheeks softly. "D-don't worry. I just … I just don't like this situation very well…"

"Its okay, Saki," she said softly.

I nodded and smiled weakly. "Right, there's no reason to give up nee?"

We continued to the 'Fabricated World' painting. Nothing changed much, except for the blue paint dripping from the frame.

"What is this?" asked Ib.

Suddenly, we heard stamping sounds from the ground. We were surprised when we saw red paint on the floor. That was never there before! It said 'COME IB AND SAKI'. Then the blue paint melted to a message.

'_Come down below, you two. I'll show you a secret place.'_

Ib and I shared a look. I'm not sure about trusting this message. But it seems to be the only clue we have.

"Ib, what do you think?"

"We should go…"

I nodded and smiled. "You're the boss. Now let's?"

When we got to the floor directly below the painting, a part of baricades of the Abyss of the Deep display was removed and there were blue foot prints in front of it. Crud, don't tell me-

"Are we suppose to _go_ there?" I blurted out in disbelief. No way. NO. NOT IN A MILLION YEAR!

While I was contemplating, Ib walked to the painting on the floor. She stared at it then jumped.

"Ah! Ib wait!" I said and jumped to the said painting.

THIS IS CRAZY!

* * *

**So what do you guys think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Anna no Notsu: Yahou minna! Thank you for reviewing and I'm glad that you guys like it. Here's a new installment of This Can't BE REAL!**

**So without futher ado, here's chapter 2.**

**Disclaimer: ... no ownership. **

* * *

I blinked. We're in a painting. This is crazy. We're in a room. In a painting. A blue room to be precise. In a painting. Okay, I slapped myself at that. I need to get a grip. I grab a hold on Ib's hand. I think we're alright. I feel strange somehow. What is this? Déjà vu? I walked to my left with Ib following close behind. The hall way walls were plastered with the word 'COME' in blue paint all over again. This is getting really weird. What's going on?!

On the end of the hallway, there was a blue door barricaded by a table with a vase. In the vase sits a red rose and a pink rose. I don't know what possessed me to grab the pink one. It seems that my hand moved on its own. I grabbed the red one and handed it to Ib.

"I think we should move the table…" I said and pushed the said table out of the way. "Shall we?"

Ib nodded and slid her hand to my own. We entered the door. There is a portrait of a woman on the wall. She was smiling and what was weird was the ends of her hair were … dangling from the edge of the frame to the wall. There was a note below the portrait by the way reading; '_When the rose rots, so will you rot away.'_ I don't think Ib needs to know this. I jumped when I saw the portrait again. It's –her- eyes were open wide and creepy looking to my left.

"What the f-?!" I restrained myself from finishing that sentence.

"Saki, I found a key on the ground!" cheered Ib with a small smile.

For some reason, I heard another voice overlapping Ib's. "_Misa! I found a key on the ground!_" said the young voice that seemed to belong to a boy.

I shook my head and smiled at Ib. "Great! Let's see where it goes!"

Now was not time to daydream. I grabbed her hand and led her to the door, seeing there was nothing to discover.

Crud. The 'COME' on the wall was replaced with 'THIEVES' in red. God what did we took?! The roses? STFU wall. We didn't know it was other's property. We did our best to ignore the words until it stamps itself in the floor, making us jump a little. Well, made **me** jump and gasp. But as much as we like to stay and dwell in the situation we had to move on. I tried to keep a brave front. I have an ego to protect, you know. Breaking down in front of a nine year old doesn't really help the situation at all…

"Oh the door's there!" I cheered at the sight of another blue door.

I inserted the key to the keyhole and opened the door to a green room. There were several paintings on our right. A painting of a ladybug, a bee, a butterfly and a spider. There were more but I can't exactly pinpoint what they are. Excuse me for not having a 20-20 vision.

"Let's take a look around, Ib?" I asked.

She nodded. I can see a note on the pillar in front of us. 'Beware of the Edges.' Well, that's helpful note. As we walk on that corridor, black hands shot out of the walls. In fear, we ran. God that was not good for my mental health. And the door is…locked. Of course. There's nothing than a painting of an ant.

"We have to look for the key…" I muttered to myself.

We went back to the starting point and went right. I kind of appreciate that Ib was silent and not commenting how cold, sweaty and shaky my hand was. If it was Haru … I shudder, she would never let it down.

"Stop!"

I froze in mid-step. Who was that small and squeaky voice? I look down and found…

"An ant?"

To my surprise, it spoke…again. "Yes, I'm an ant! And you almost stepped on me!" it chirped. "I love paintings! My painting is especially cool!"

"Is it the ant painting by the locked green door?" asked Ib, kneeling down the floor.

"That's right!"

"Would you like to see it again?" I asked overcoming my shock. This is not the strangest thing … yet.

"I'd like to see it again…but it's kinda far away…" it said.

"Saki, do you think we can brink it here?" asked Ib.

I shrugged. "I don't know. What do you think Mr. Ant?"

"It's okay!"

I nodded and stood up. "Ib, stay with Mr. Ant okay? I'll get the painting."

"Okay…"

I walked—run passed the black hand corridor as I dub it and grabbed the painting. I was about to go back when I heard the young boy voice that I thought heard in my head.

"_Hey, if you use that as a bridge, you can get across the hole, Misa._"

I turned around to face the boy. "What hole are you talking…abou… aree?" nobody's…there?

That's strange. I could've sworn I felt a presence. And who in the right mind would call me Misa? Everyone knows I hate that nickname. The last time someone called me that, he was sent to the nurse's office. It makes me feel so girly and stuff. No offense to all Misa's.

I decided to push the thought to the back of my mind for the time being. I should concentrate on the current task. I ran past the black hand corridor again. Creeps! Go away. Ahh don't touch my boobies! Perverted little-!

"Saki?"

"GAH!" I jumped and turned around. "Ib! Don't sneak up on me!"

"I'm sorry," she said looking down.

I felt guilty scolding her. I let the painting down and kneeled down her level. "I'm sorry, Ib. I shouldn't have yelled at you. I was just surprised."

"Really?" asked Ib, still looking at the floor.

I patted her hair and smiled. "Yes."

Ib smiled a little. "Thank you, Saki. Mr. Ant is waiting."

"Oh!" I forgot about that for a moment. "Sorry. I must've been taking too long, aren't I?"

"Yes you are!" chirped the ant. I could hear its squeaky soft whistle as it looked at its painting. "My painting is as cool as I remember it! Thanks for bringing it to me!"

I smiled at the ant and nodded. "I'm glad to be of service." I suddenly remember the voice I heard back when I was getting the painting. Perhaps… "Mr. Ant… can we use your painting?"

I could've sworn I saw the grin on the ant's tiny face. "Sure!"

I smiled and picked up the painting. "Let's go, Ib?"

Ib nodded and followed me further to the corridor. I opened the green door to be greeted by a hole. Wait hole? Isn't that the same thing that voice said…? Coincidence maybe? I decided to follow his advice and laid down the painting, covering the hole. Now we have a bridge but …

"It looks like the two of us won't be able to cross," I said with a frown. I can sense Ib's stare so I started to explain. "The canvas of the painting won't be able to hold our weights. It can carry only one. And as much as I can say that I am not fat, it looks like my weight can't be supported by the canvas. In other words, Ib you're up!"

Ib blinked. I beamed. She nodded and walked across the make-shift canvas bridge. As I thought, as soon as she started to cross, tears started to appear on the canvas. If I was the one who crossed it, it will surely collapse under my weight the moment I set foot on it.

Ib turned around and looked at me. I smiled and saluted a two fingered salute. "You can do it, Ib. I know you can."

* * *

Ib smiled at Saki. She mentally thanked her for the encouragement. She turned around and opened the green door. It was nothing special…It was a small room with a single portrait and a headless mannequin. She wondered why there was a hole in the floor. She also noticed the key that in lying on the ground in front of the mannequin. She smiled. The sooner she gets the key, the sooner she can go back to Saki.

Misaki or Saki as she wants to be called. She was one of the few that didn't freak out at the sight of her eyes. Crimson eyes were never a common thing. Then again neither are Saki's eyes. What was the color of it? Silver? Ib shrugged and went to grab the key.

Big mistake.

As soon as she grabs it, the mannequin _walked_. Ib looked at it strangely silently wishing that it won't move anymore. Sadly, lady luck was not on her side this time around. With a scary shriek, the mannequin started to go after Ib. And of course, she started to run back to the door. She was relieved as she saw her black haired friend leaning against the wall with a worried look.

"Saki!" she cried.

"Ib!" cried Saki, alarmed as she saw the mannequin chasing her friend.

Ib ran across the canvas but her weight was too much for it to handle. It broke under her. Ib cried in alarm as she started to fall.

"Ib!" shouted Saki racing for Ib's outreached hand.

* * *

I'm bored. How many times have I thought of that this week? But I'm not just bored. I'm worried too. What if there were those black hands again? What if something happened? What if…what if—

"Arrghhhh! Mouu!" I yelled out in frustration, messing my short black hair in the process.

I grumbled as I fix my hair, using my fingers as a make-shift comb. Ah one of the convenience of having short hair. You don't necessary need a brush or a comb to fix it. I started to fidget the straps of my backpack. It's always like this when I'm nervous and/or worried. I have to touch something.

I wonder what happened to Haru. Mou, what if she's here too? Crud. Get a grip Misaki. You don't need to worry about that. Think of something else. ANYTHING!

A voice broke me out of my thoughts.

"Saki!"

I looked and saw Ib, bursting through the door with a key in her hand. I inwardly sighed in relief. She's safe! But my relief didn't last long as I saw a headless mannequin hot on her trail.

"Ib!" I cried in alarm.

Crud. Crud. Crud! I feel helpless as I watch Ib run towards me. I can't meet her half way. The canvas would collapse! A little more. Please don't let her be caught!

Dread filled my senses when Ib stepped on the tattered ant painting. Will it be able to withstand the weight once more? Apparently…not.

Adrenalin filled my senses as I watch the canvas collapse. Ib is gonna fall. Fall. Fall. Fall… That word ringed in my head. No, no, no, no, no, no, no!

"Ib!" I shouted as I race for her hand.

Please. Let me reach her in time!

* * *

**So? **

**Note: I update at pretty random times. ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

How's it going, guys? Summer heat is killing me. That and summer classes too. Pain in the ass they are. So anyway, here's chappy 3!

.

.

.

what? Oh! I forgot the disclaimer?! *gasp* Oh my glob! I didn't!

.

.

.

Fine. I. don't. own it. Happy, lawyers?

* * *

I grabbed her petite arm and pulled her to my side. I wrapped my hands on her waist and ran to the door shutting it close, collapsing when it was shut. I couldn't care less about the mannequin, who fell when it tried to cross the torn canvas. My breath was short and fast. My heart was beating so fast I can hear it in my heart. I kept Ib close as if she was my life line.

"S-Saki, can't breathe…" gasped Ib.

I loosen the hug. My head was on her shoulder. I'm sure she noticed that her shirt was damp now. Yes…I'm crying.

"Ib…Ib…Ib…" I repeated like a mantra, my voice shaking. I can't help it…I'm scared. Scared for Ib and myself.

I felt her small hands on my back. She was comforting me. And as much as I don't want my pride as the elder one hurt, I couldn't care less. Ib could've died then. I couldn't imagine surviving this twisted place alone.

"Don't scare me like that again…" I muttered to her.

"Sorry, Saki…"

I removed my head on her shoulder and smiled softly. I patted her hair. "Thank you, Ib. Sorry your companion is a scaredy cat."

Ib shook her head and smiled back. "It's okay, Saki."

I stood up and brushed my shirt. I was still a little shaken. I helped Ib up and watched as she fixed herself. I notice she was still clutching the key on her hands. I smiled and patted her hair once more.

"Good job Ib, you got the key!" I said trying to erase the sad atmosphere.

Ib smiled. "It's nothing." She said with a small blush.

I grinned. Then I remember the painting. "We should apologize to Mr. Ant for ruining his painting…"

And so we did. He was really disappointed with the destruction of his painting. He said it was okay but…it still made me feel guilty. Dammit. With a heavy heart, we moved on to the next room.

* * *

What the …The wall looks like…a cat? Wait there are two big eyes and a pair of pointed ears. Yeah a cat. Then there's a fish shaped hole on the middle. The mouth I presume. There were two paths on our left and right.

"Which way?" I asked.

We picked the left one and saw a room with many walls. Waaaayy too many walls. As we pass by the wall with a black stick drawing, texts appeared below it.

"_Play hide and seek?_"

Ib and I looked at each other then to the text only to realize that the stick man was gone. And there were yellow buttons under the curtained walls.

"I guess we'll have to find him," I said out of nowhere.

Ib nodded and took my hand. We stopped at the wall next to it and pressed the yellow button. Inside was a picture of a crescent moon. All of a sudden, the room dimmed. It made me jump, gasp and hug Ib.

I sweatdropped and reluctantly let go. "E-erm…sorry Ib."

Damn that was embarrassing. Not to mention, incredibly bruising to my pride as an adult. So we moved on to the next. I pressed the button to reveal… a woman. A naked woman. I immediately covered Ib's eyes as the portrait screeched and slapped me. That –insert swear- hurt!

"Ow!" I growled. "Fuck you, lady! I have boobs too!"

I could've sworn I heard a 'they're nonexistent!' yell from the lady. My temple throbbed at that. Oh that bitch is going down!

"Saki, my eyes…" said a slightly irritated voice of Ib.

I stirred us away from the naked picture before taking my hands off her eyes. It was cute when she pouted at me. I smiled and ruffled her hair. Now to find the stick guy. There are one…two…three…four…five…five walls that still have curtains. So which one? Hmm…

_"Right here, Misa."_

I turned to the voice to see something blurry. A ghostly hand of a kid pointing at a particular wall. Wait, WHAT?! I rubbed my eyes and blinked to see the hand gone.

"Saki, are you alright?"

"I-Ib did you see that?" I asked, a bit shaken.

Ib tilted her head, silently asking me what I saw. I shook my head and massaged my temples. I feel an incoming headache from all of this.

"I-it's nothing special, Ib. I think I have a good hunch where that stick man is hiding."

I led her to the wall where the hand-_shudder_- pointed and pressed the button. I sweatdropped as a message appeared besides our stick man.

"_Found me, you get prize."_

We heard a soft thud. We followed it to the "A Chef's Talent" portrait and picked up a fish head, a wooden fish head. And it clicked.

"Oh, I get it! You need to feed that cat a fish. Now we need is the tail!" I turned to Ib and said, "Let's find the other part, shall we?"

Ib nodded. We left the room and back to the cat room. I leaned on the wall for a while. I feel tired. I looked to Ib, who was winded as well and smiled. "Let's take a break first, Ib. I'm sure you're tired too."

I sat down and took a deep breath. My body hurts like hell. I suddenly remember that sign.

"_When the rose rots, so will you rot away._"

Ib looked at me with confused red eyes. I turned to her and held the pink rose with only 5 petals left. "I think this rose represents our life span in this place. Look at mine, this rose used to have 10 petals and now it's only 5. And my body hurts a lot now. So Ib, be mindful of both your rose and your body."

"Are you gonna be okay, Saki?" asked Ib.

I pumped my fist. "Yeah, I'll be fine Ib. It hurts but I can bear it." I stood up. My body ached in protest but I decided to ignore it and forced a smile at Ib. "I think we need to move."

So we got the tail part from the broken porcelain head. It's funny that we didn't notice it moving as we were preoccupied by the vase. It turns out that the water in the vase restores the petals and my health. Basically, I feel great!

We place the fish on the hole. We had to plug our ears due to the ear-shattering meows we heard. The hole disappeared to reveal a path to the next room.

I groaned as the meows ended. "Ugh, my ears are bleeding." I turned to Ib. "Are your ears well?"

Ib nodded. She looks annoyed at the sound too. And it was too cute I couldn't resist squealing inside my head.

We headed to the next room. My eyes widen as a blast of nostalgia hit me. Why is this room so familiar?

* * *

*sigh*

I can't wait until Garry comes.

Up next is wiggling tongues, hanged doll, liars and creepy painting ladies who looks as if they want to rape someone.

Ja ne!


End file.
